


End Of a Generation

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: I haven't written angst in a while... So here!!
Kudos: 9





	End Of a Generation

Kit stood on the barren battlefield, looking around, and wanted to hurl.

Dozens of bodies littered the land before him, none alive.

He was the last survivor in the greatest battle in Shadowhunter history. And they lost.

He fell to his knees, not willing to go any further. He threw his head back, up at the treacherous sky, which was a light, cloudless blue, and _screamed_.

He screamed for those he loved and lost, for those he hadn't yet know.

Jem, Tessa, Jace, Simon, Dru, Ash, Ty... The names kept coming to him, and suddenly his forehead was pressed to the ground and his throat hurt more than taking a sword to the stomach.

He panted in exhaustion as he stood on shaky legs, willing his body to move.

When it finally listened to him, he limped away from the open field.

He rested his forearm on a tree next to him, and slowly looked back one last time. He was to far away to make out any bodies, but he knew who was there. He clenched his fist.

He was going to win. For everyone he lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember when I said "World's End PT 2 should be out this week."? Yeah... Sorry about that XD  
> Also, I know this was small, but... I still hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
